Then Everything Changed
by inudigifan201
Summary: The Krew somehow ends up in the past and must help the Gaang end the war. however, it seems one member is on the wrong side. sequel to "Amon's Secret Apprentice".


**OMG!** This took me forever!

so... this is the 1st sequel to "Amon's Secret Apprentice". yes, there is a sequel... actually, I plan on doing at least three more besides this one. and from the end of "Amon's Secret Apprentice" to the beginning of the last sequel, I'm calling it "After Amon", is a time span of about six years. but this story right here takes place a few days to a few weeks, or maybe a month, from the end of the last one (I got tired of writing out the whole title). and yes, it's a crossover.

I'm**_ not_**, however, making it ok to ship Zuko X Konna. that junk is not allowed! but, since we're on the topic of shipping... I ship Makorra (Mako X Korra), Irohsami (Iroh II X Asami), Kataang (Katara X Aang), Maiko (Mai X Zuko), and (some-what introducing) Bonna (Bolin X Konna). most are cannon. sorry if you don't agree with my ships, that's ok, but they are my ships and I will go down with them. it really shouldn't effect your enjoyment of my story at all. but, if it does, you are free to leave... nobody is making you read this.

sorry the first chapter ended up a bit long... I lumped two episodes together... never doing that again! :) again... sorry it's so long!

disclaimer time! I own Konna... everything else belongs to bryke and nickelodeon. if I did own anything... Book 2 of LOK would have been handled a lot better. I liked the animation... but the plot was so full of holes... it made me cry tears of plot holes! come on Bryke! I know you can do better! why are you disappointing me? *intense sobbing. calls out to the heavens like Darth Vader in EP 3 "WHY!"*

anyway... enjoy... if you don't... well... oh well.

yours truly: inudigifan201~

P.S. for those who review my stuff often... drop me an email (inudigifan201(at-symbol)aol. com) or PM... I will respond faster. I'm saying this because... I don't get notified when someone reviews my work and I want to hear what ya'll have to say... pretty much as soon as ya'll say it. and if there is a problem, I'd like to fix it right away instead of seeing there was a problem right off the bat. I do however get notified when I get an email or a PM. so... ya.

again... enjoy... I'm gonna stop talking now and let ya'll get to the story...

* * *

Ch, 1. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Korra felt slightly chilly, which was odd because it was summer in Republic City. But, when she opened her eyes, it wasn't her room on Air Temple Island. It was a small igloo, just like her home in the South Pole. Furs lined the walls and a small fire flickered in the center of the room.

An old woman entered the room. "Oh good, you're awake." She looked over at Korra. "I am Kanna, and who are you?"

Korra looked her over. She looked like Master Katara. She even had the hair loopies. But her face was longer. Perhaps, she was Katara's grandmother. But that was impossible.

"Well?" Kanna look her over.

"Oh sorry." Korra sat up. "I'm Korra."

"I've never seen you around the village, that means you're an outsider. Why are you here?" Kanna poured some tea. She then handed Korra a cup.

Korra took a sip. "Honestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember was having dinner with my friends at our favorite restaurant. Then, I don't know what happened and I woke up here." She looked back up at Kanna.

"Gran-gran!" A young woman's voice called out.

"Hum?" Kanna looked over at the door as her granddaughter entered.

"Gran-gran! You'll never believe what Sokka and I found!" The girl smiled wide.

"Helmsman! Head a course for the light!" A young man barked orders.

An older man sat near and shook his head as some guards came up behind them. They were carrying a young girl whom seemed to be water tribe.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko! This girl came out of nowhere when the light started to disappear."

The young man walked over to the guards and looked the girl over. "She's out cold."

"So, what should we do with her?" The other guard asked.

"Hum." She started to open her eyes. She looked up at the young man. "Uncle?" She fell back asleep.

The young man was shocked. The old man seemed a bit flabbergasted himself.

The young man soon regained his composer. "Take her to one of the empty quarters. And let her rest." He walked back to the front of the ship. "And carry her there like a human being!"

"Yes Prince Zuko!" The guard scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

The old man smiled and looked over at Prince Zuko.

Korra quickly put on a borrowed fur coat as Kanna's granddaughter called the whole village together.

She was now sure she was in the past. It was weird seeing Master Katara as an excitable young lady. Korra looked around. The village was very small and had very few people. Most of them were children. A few orphans maybe. There was a war going on. Kanna was the only elder. The rest were a group of woman. She then looked at the younger Sokka. He was leaning on an igloo and inspecting the weapon he was holding.

Katara pulled the young Aang out of the igloo he was sleeping in.

"Aang, the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara smiled wide.

Aang smiled as well and bowed to the people. "Nice to meet you."

The people gasped and took a step back. Korra became confused.

Aang looked himself over. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

Kanna stepped forward. "It's just that no one has seen an air-bender in over a hundred years."

Aang gulped.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara pointed out.

Kanna kept a straight face. "Call me Gran-Gran."

Sokka walked over to Aang and grabbed his staff. "What kind of weapon is this? You can't stab anything with this."

Aang smiled and used his air-bending to swiftly take back his staff. "It's not a weapon." He opened it and it became a glider. "It's used for air-bending. It helps manipulate the currants of air and helps me fly."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Last I checked, HUMANS CAN'T FLY!"

Aang smiled and grabbed hold of his glider. "Well check again." He jumped up in the air and soared above the tiny village until he got a little cocky and rammed face-first into a tower of snow.

Sokka let out a screech. "My watch tower!" he ran over to assess the damage.

Korra let out a small giggle. _'That's Aang as a kid? Where did Tenzin get his seriousness from?' _She couldn't help but think as she watched Katara help him up out of the snow.

"That's great! You're an air-bender, Katara's a water-bender, and together you two can waste time all day." Sokka grumbled loudly.

"You're a water-bender?" Aang smiled at Katara.

"Kinda, not really." Katara blushed a little.

Kanna then pulled Katara away for her chores.

"Again!" General Iroh called out as Zuko drilled his fire-bending against some of his men.

The girl slowly walked over and took a seat next to Iroh.

"No Zuko, fire-bending comes from the breath, not the muscle. Do it again." Iroh explained.

Zuko glanced at him and saw the girl sitting next to him. He then looked over at some of the men that were just standing around. "Our guest requires a chair." He barked.

She seemed surprised.

Iroh looked down at her. "Good afternoon, young lady."

"Hi." She waved back as the men brought her a chair. She stood up as they sat the piece of furniture down and then sat down herself. "Thank you." She told anyone who would listen.

Zuko walked over to her and knelt down on one knee so he could look her in the eyes. "Please, tell me, who are you? Where are you from? And how did you get on my ship?" he asked in a calm voice.

She blinked and thought for a moment. "My name is Konna, I'm…" she paused. "I'm from the future. And I don't know how I ended up on your ship."

Zuko took a deep breath. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was having dinner with my friends, then, I was here." Konna tried to explain.

"Who were you calling Uncle yesterday?" He became interested in her tale.

She blushed a deep red. "You, Prince Zuko."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Are we related in the future?"

She blush even more. "No, not really. The older you just told me to call you Uncle."

He blinked. "Ok." He stood up and went back to practicing. After a few minutes he looked back at her. "Do you bend?"

She nodded.

"What element?" he asked expecting water to be her answer.

"Fire." She smiled as her face returned to its natural tan color.

Everyone was shocked.

She stood up and smiled at Zuko. "The older you was my first teacher."

He tried to regain his composer. "Alright, let's see what you got." He sat down in her place and the men that he was practicing with started attacking her.

Her eyes narrowed and she began to fire-bend like a pro. She soon had the two men on the ground.

"Impressive." Iroh almost jumped out of his seat.

Zuko's eyes became huge.

Korra walked around the village debating on telling Aang and Katara her true identity or not.

"Cause, without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" She overheard Sokka. She looked over and he seemed to be talking to a bunch of little boys. Then the little boys went off to use the bathroom.

"Sokka!" Katara called out as she came running up. "Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Korra scanned the area. She soon found the missing air-bender laughing with the little boys. They were soon laughing and playing on his sky-bison.

Korra smiled and walked over.

Aang then saw a penguin out of the corner of his eye and went chasseing after it.

"Please tell me he's joking." Sokka looked over at Katara.

'_Hum, I wonder…'_ Korra began to think before she saw Sokka walking over to her.

"I never asked, who are you?" he asked. Katara looked up at them.

"Ya, who are you?" she seemed confused.

Korra thought for a moment. "Well, I'm Korra… and…" she paused to think some more. The siblings raised eyebrows and waited for what she had to say next. Korra took a deep breath. "I'm from the future." She then shrugged and smiled. _'Well, they were going to find out eventually.' _She thought._ 'At least I look water tribe.'_

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and stuck in Korra's face. "Are you friend or foe of the southern water tribe?"

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled smugly. "I am southern water tribe." She pushed his weapon to the side.

Sokka huffed and rolled his eyes. "Is the war still going on in your time?"

"The 100 year war? No, it ended way before I was ever born."

"How does it end?" he lifted an eyebrow.

She awkwardly smiled. "I can't tell you."

He rolled his eyes. "Then what good are you?"

She pouted as he walked away. "Gee thanks! It was nice to meet you too." She paused for a moment. "I'm starting to wonder why they ever made a statue of you in the first place." She became smug.

He stopped dead in his tracts, turned around, and quickly walked back over to her. "Did you say a statue of me?"

Korra smiled evilly. "Ya, but since you were so rude to me, I won't tell you about it." She started to walk away.

Zuko scanned the area with a telescope. Konna walked over and tilted her head a little.

"Whatcha' looking for?" she asked softly.

"The Avatar." He responded. "He's been missing for a hundred years."

Konna flinched and smiled awkwardly. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"No, but I assume he's an air-bender. I can't go home without him in my custody."

"Oh." She looked around and saw a flair go up out of nowhere. "A flair, out here?"

"Where?!" He franticly looked around in his telescope. "There you are. Well, Aren't you spry for your age?" he looked over a little to the left. "And I have found where you have been hiding." He then looked up at her. "Tell the helmsman full speed ahead. And tell the men we're going hunting." He went back to looking around. "and have somebody wake my uncle." He waved her on.

She took a deep breath. "Alright." She then walked away to do as she had been told.

Katara and Aang returned to the village as Sokka and the rest of the village greeted them with disappointment on their faces. Korra weaseled her way to the side and stood as Sokka began to shout.

"What have you done? You've led them right to us!" He began. "You and future girl can just leave!"

Korra looked at him. "What did I do?"

Sokka gave her a grave look. "I just don't trust you."

"Wait, if they go, I go!" Katara called out. She then started to pull Aang away from the village.

Korra shrugged and started to fallow them.

Katara sighed as Aang spoke and turned around. "Good luck." She looked back at him.

"You're not coming?" Korra seemed confused.

"No, my place is here, with my family." Katara explained.

Korra nodded then continued to fallow Aang and Appa.

Out a few miles from the village, Aang, Korra and Appa rested.

Appa made a sound and Aang sighed. "Ya, I really liked her too." He then looked over at Korra. "You ok?"

She gazed out at the ocean. "Ya, I'm fine." She then looked at him. "We haven't been properly introduce. I'm Korra, Future Southern Water Tribe." She shrugged.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Aang, Southern Air Temple." He smiled at her and scratched the back of his bald head.

She looked back out at the ocean. Her eyes widened. "That can't be good." She pointed at the ship in the distance.

He looked and gasped. "You're right." He then looked back at the village. "We have to help them." He stood up and looked over at the lounging sky bison. "Appa stay here." Appa made a sound to let Aang know he understood. Aang smiled then looked over at Korra. "Let's go."

Zuko's men put his armor on for him as they neared the village. They tried to put armor on Konna, but she refused.

Zuko looked over at her. "It will most likely be vary dangerous, you need some protection." He tried to convince her.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine."

Sokka geared up as well and then ran out to greet the ship, which nearly plowed over the whole village.

Zuko and his men fallowed by Konna walked out. After a brief confrontation with Sokka, Zuko pulled Kanna out of the small crowd. "He's about this old…" he looked around. "Master of all four elements…" he looked around again. "The Avatar." He pushed Kanna back into the crowd.

Nobody made a sound.

"Where are you hiding him?!" Zuko yelled.

"Yee-Haw!" Aang called out as he rode a penguin into town with Korra water-bending close after.

Aang jumped off and air-bended a gust of wind that knocked Zuko off his feet and sent his helmet flying.

Korra came to a stop and looked at the people that came out of the ship. "Konna?" she asked loudly as Zuko and Aang somewhat battled.

"Korra?" Konna saw her.

Korra started to walk over to her but was blocked by Zuko's men.

Aang looked over at the villagers and opened his glider. "If I surrender, will you leave everyone alone?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "Yes." His man then grabbed Aang and forced Konna back onto the ship. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

Katara ran over to Korra. "What just happened here?" she asked.

Korra seemed just as confused as she was. "Aang has been… captured."

"And who was that girl?" Sokka asked as he walked over to them.

A single tear ran down Korra's face. "My sister."

Zuko held Aang's glider. "This will make a nice present for my father. You don't know much about fathers do you? Being raised by monks and everything." He paused. "Take him to the prison hold." He then held out the glider to Iroh as the men took Aang away. "Take this to my courters." He then started to walk away.

Iroh passed the glider to the man in full armor beside him. "Hey, you mind taking this to his courters for me?"

Aang was escorted away. He looked back and saw Konna look out over the ocean as well as the guard taking his glider away.

Iroh walked over to her. "That girl with the ponytail and was water-bending, you know her?" he gripped the side of the ship.

Konna nodded. "She's my big sister."

"I see." He nodded. "Well, I'm going to take a nap." He started to walk away.

Katara looked out over the ocean as Sokka went back in forth behind her with stuff in his arms.

"we have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang and Korra saved our tribe, now we have to save him." She sounded determined.

"Katara I…" Sokka tried to say something.

"why can't you realize that they are on our side? If we don't help them no one will. I know you don't like them but owe them…" she interrupted.

"Katara!" he almost yelled. "are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming with me?" he pointed to the small canoe he was packing.

She smiled and ran up to give him a hug. "Sokka!"

He let her go and pointed at the boat. "get in, we're going to save your boyfriend."

"he's not my…" She seemed offended.

"whatever." He shrugged.

Kanna came walking up behind them. "what do you two think you're doing?" she asked as they gave her fake smiles. "you'll need these." She pulled a bundle out from behind her back. "you have a long journey ahead of you." She walked closer and looked Katara in the eyes. "it's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life my little water-bender." She gave her a hug and handed her the bundle. She then looked over at Sokka. "and you my brave warrior..." she paused. "be nice to your sister." She gave him a hug.

He sighed and hugged her back. "ok gran."

"Aang is the Avatar; he is the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his." Kanna looked them both over. Katara and Sokka looked at one other. "The jury is still out on Korra though." Kanna giggled a little.

Katara looked over at the tiny canoe. "there's no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe."

"anybody need a lift?!" Korra called out as she and Appa came over a nearby hill.

"Korra! Appa!" Katara smiled and ran over to them.

Sokka shrugged. "you just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't cha?"

Aang was being led to a cell by two guards. One in front of him; one behind him.

He looked around and began to speak. "so… I guess you've never fought an air-bender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back."

"Silence!" The guard in front of him spoke.

They stopped and the front guard removed a key from his pocket. Aang took a deep breath and blew the front guard into the door he was about to open while sending the guard behind him flying backwards hitting the stairs. Aang jumped out of the hole and air-kicked the door on the deck of the ship open. He ran in.

"the Avatar has escaped!" one of the guards called out to one of the other crew members.

Appa floated down a river of ice and water.

"go, fly, soar." Sokka sounded bored.

Katara was at the reins. "please Appa. We need your help; Aang needs your help.

"up, ascend, elevate." Sokka continued as Korra rolled her eyes.

Katara looked back at Appa. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly." She gave the furry creature a hug. "but, I do Appa. Come on, don't you wanna save Aang?"

Appa began to splash a little in the water.

"what was it that kid said? Ye ha? Hup, hup? Wa who?" he shrugged. "ah… yip, yip?"

Appa splashed I bit more and began to run. He was soon in the air.

"you did it Sokka!" Katara called out.

Sokka became amazed. "he's flying! He's flying! Katara, Korra; he's…" he looked at both girls giving him a smug look. "I mean… big deal, he's flying." He regained his composer.

Aang ran down the hall and into some guards. He looked at them for a moment. "you haven't seen my staff around here, have you?" asked ask nicely.

The guards raised their swords and readied themselves for a fight. Aang quickly maneuvered around them and ran past them.

"Thanks anyway." He called out politely.

He soon encountered another guard. This one fire-bended at him. But he dodged and used the man's helmet to cut the rope around his wrists. He then continued to run down the hall. He opened a door to what seemed like an armory and quickly shut it back. He then opened another door and found Iroh asleep. "Sorry." He whispered as he shut the door. The last door he opened he found Konna reading a scroll.

He looked at her for a moment. She looked up from her scroll. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"ya, I'm looking for my staff. You wouldn't know where it is would you?" he asked as he scratched the back of his bald head.

She pointed to the wall beside her. "I saw the guard carrying it go into the room beside this one." She gave him a sweet smile. "but don't tell anyone I told you."

He nodded. "thanks."

She nodded and went back to her scroll as he shut the door behind him.

He noticed the door to the room she mentioned was open and peeked inside. He smiled wide. "my staff!" he walked in to retrieve it.

Zuko shut the door behind him; locking them both inside. "looks like I underestimated you."

They looked at one other for a moment. Zuko took his stance and shot a fireball at Aang, whom quickly avoided it. Zuko continued to shoot at Aang forcing him into a corner. Aang rolled out of the corner before a fireball could touch him. He rolled over to Zuko and got behind him giving Zuko an impossible target. After a little more maneuvering Aang wrapped a tapestry around Zuko and grabbed his staff. Zuko broke free in a fire blaze causing Aang to gulp. Aang quickly used his staff to put air under the mattress that was on the floor and trapped Zuko in it and the wall. He let it fall down and Zuko to land before he air-bended the mattress to the ceiling and ran away.

Zuko became furious as he landed.

Aang used his air-bending to open a hatch that led to the bridge. He smiled wide as he saw a door that led outside. He quickly ran out, tossed his staff out so it could open and become a glider and jumped off the balcony grabbing his glider.

Zuko jumped out behind him and grabbed one of his legs.

Aang became unable to keep the glider balanced and started to descend. Causing them both to crash land. As they both got to their feet; Appa moaned to let Aang know he was in the sky above.

Zuko could not believe his eyes. "what is that?"

Aang smiled wide. "Appa!" he then turned to Zuko just to barely avoid a fireball. Aang lost his footing and was sent to the edge of the ship.

Zuko continued to blast fire at him, knocking him off the edge.

"Aang! NO!" Katara called out as they saw Aang's body hit the water.

"Aang! Aang! Aang!" she continued to call.

Aang fell deeper and deeper. He opened his eyes and they started to glow a neon blue. He then water-bended his way to the surface. He came out of the water with a water tornado under him.

Korra became relived that she wasn't glowing as well.

Aang used the water tornado to land back on the ship and knock Zuko off.

"did you just see what he just did?" Katara's jaw dropped.

"now that was some water-bending!" Sokka's jaw dropped as well.

Korra smiled and nodded. "that was awesome!" she added.

Aang stopped glowing and fell to the floor as Appa came in for a landing. Katara jumped down and rushed over to Aang with Sokka and Korra right behind her.

"Aang!" she called out. "are you ok?" she asked as she scooped him up.

Aang looked up at them groggily. "hey Katara, Hey Sokka, Hey Korra. Thanks for coming."

Sokka smiled. "well, I couldn't let you have all the glory."

"I dropped my staff." Aang looked over at it.

"got it." Sokka ran over to it and picked it up. But, before he could bring it back to Aang, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the other end.

Zuko pulled himself up a little trying not to let go of the staff. Sokka poked him in the face with it sending him falling to the anchor.

Sokka smiled wide. "Ha, that's from the water tribe." He called out to gloat.

Katara helped Aang onto Appa as the guards seemed to come back to life. She used a little water-bending and accidentally trapped Sokka in ice.

"Katara!" he called out.

"Ugh." Korra took the reins on Appa. "ya know I can help if you want." She offered. It was killing her on the inside to not be doing anything.

"I got this." Katara turned around and water-bended once more this time trapping the guards in ice. "hurry up Sokka!" she called out as she climbed onto Appa.

Sokka hit the ice with his boomerang. "I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He broke free and grabbed the staff once more. "Yip, Yip! Yip, Yip!" he called out as he ran up Appa's tail.

Iroh came to see what all the commotion was as Appa took off. He couldn't believe his eyes and thought he was still asleep. He then help Zuko back onto the ship.

"shoot them down!" Zuko called out. He and Iroh combined a huge fireball and sent flying towards Appa.

Aang knocked the ball of fire out of the sky and sent it to a nearby cliff of ice, causing an avalanche; trapping the ship under a pile of snow.

"good news for the Firelord: the Fire Nation's greatest threat, is just a little kid." Iroh picked himself up.

"that Kid, uncle, just did this." Zuko gestured to the ship. "I will not underestimate him again." He began to bark orders. "dig the ship out and fallow them!" he looked at his men thawing out his other men. "as soon as you're done with that." He lowered his voice.

Konna poked her head out and marveled at the damage. "What in the world did I miss?"

"the Avatar." Iroh shrugged.

"how did you do that? With the water?" Katara asked Aang. "it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She added.

Aang looked out at the horizon. "I don't know. I just sort-of did it." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara wondered.

Korra's ears perked up to hear the answer.

"because, I never wanted to be." Aang admitted.

Korra almost fainted, but didn't let anyone see her loose her cool.

A moment of silence passed.

Katara ended the silence. "but, Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." She spoke softly.

"and how am I going to do that?" he looked at her.

"well, according to legend, you need to first master Water, then earth, and then Fire right?" She answered.

"that's what the monks told me." Aang replied.

"well, if we go to the north pole, you can master water-bending." She continued.

Aang lit up. "we can learn it together!"

She looked back at Sokka and smiled. "and Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire-bender heads on the way."

He smiled back at her. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

She then looked over at Korra sitting on Appa's head. "and we might find a way to send Korra back to the future."

Korra looked back at her. "I'm in no hurry to get back." She waved them on. "I've decided to take this opportunity to take a vacation." She laid back onto the soft fur and began to relax. "But, I would like to know if any of my friends are here, or if it's just me and my sister." She wondered out loud.

"Was that the girl on the ship?" Aang looked at her. "I thought she looked familiar. She seemed very nice to me."

Korra smiled a little. "yep, that's Konna alright."

Sokka lighted an eyebrow. "why does your sister have the same name as our grandmother?"

"beats me." She shrugged.

Katara rolled her eyes. "then we're all in this together."

Aang pulled a scroll out of his cloths. "alright, but before I learn water-bending, we have some serious business to attend to." He opened the scroll to reveal that it was a map. "here, here, and here." He pointed to places on it.

"what's there?" Katara pointed to one of the locations.

Aang smiled as he pointed at the map again. "here we'll ride the hopping llamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish, then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like to have people riding them. But that's what makes it fun!" he smiled wide.

'_Tenzin did not inherit the fun gene, that is a fact.'_ Korra giggle a little.


End file.
